


Twelve Days (Of Shameless Smut)

by ScarTissue



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 1800s!Au, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, Twelve Days of Jackrabbit, first ever smut, no really its the only way i learn, please be critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/ScarTissue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much sums it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink 1: Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, trashy, unrepentant, pointless and badly written sex and I will not apologize for it

Bunny thrust in roughly from behind Jack, hands iron tight on his slim hips. The pooka draped himself over Jack’s back and circled his hips while still fully sheathed in the winter spirit. His teeth scraped faintly, threateningly on Jack’s earlobe as his furred chest tickled the boys back. 

"Who do ya belong to?"

Jack stuttered from the odd rhythm, so so good but not quite enough. “Fu- Ah, You. Only you.”

Bunny pulled back and slammed into Jack before returning to undulating inside him. “Can’t hear ya,” he breathed.

Jack moaned brokenly as Bunny thrusted harshly, only to slow again. “Fuck, Bunny just you only you, you’re the only one. I’m all yours, just yours Bunny please-“

Jack nearly screamed as Bunny finally picked up the pace, rutting hard into the nest, the pooka grunting behind him. He could do nothing but fist his hands into the bedding as the pooka growled into his ear.

"Damn right ya do," he breathed raggedly. "Mine, all mine, my love…"  
Jack howled as came from Bunny sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of neck, knowing he marked him high up so everyone would see the next day. Bunny pistoned his hips harder and followed him, biting his shoulder to muffle his roar.

Bunny collapsed on Jack as they fought to catch their breath. He shifted after some time, Jack was far too spent to say when, and lay on his back with Jack draped on him, resting his head over his heart. Jack sighed as he felt the steady beat of it, his favorite song in the world.

Bunny kissed the top of Jack’s head as he snuggled deep into his warm chest. “This is a gift,” he murmured, in awe of his luck, his mate and the heavy love that spelled itself into their bedroom. “My most precious gift, ya giving yerself to me.”


	2. Kink Two: Grooming

It always ended like this, after. 

Jack lay limp in their nest, moaning ever so softly as Bunny licked his stomach clean. He grasped weakly at Bunny’s fur and tugged, dragging the pooka up from his ministrations.

"Buuuuny," he whimpered, oversensitized and feeling too much to say. Bunny looked up at him with a strange haze in his green eyes, like deep fog in a forest. "Jus’ a little more, love," he whispered, " Jus’ a little more…"

Jack whined as Bunny returned to licking the cum off his pale belly, streaked with the sticky substance and harsh red lines from Bunny’s fingers. The elder gave on last, long stroke from Jack’s navel to his chin. He fell onto the boy, and Jack wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Bunny burrowed himself in the winter spirits chest, both near asleep.

Bunny had explained to him, after their first time, because Jack had given him an odd look when Bunny started running his tongue over Jack's unruly hair, what this all meant. “Its just groomin’, ya see,” he had said, unusually sheepish. “Its- Its something only Mates do. Ah’m taking care of ya.”  
(Jack had decided they could crashcourse pooka culture after round two, bowling Bunny over and kissing him soundly so he wouldn’t see Jack tear up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda follows the traditiom prompt! Kinda...


	3. Kink Three: Misuse of confections

"Hey Bun- Ack!"

Jack sputtered as he was yanked onto Bunny's breakfast table. He squirmed in and tried to jostle the pookas grip off his ankle, smearing some off the thick strawberry syrup covering him. Jaime and Sophie weren't the cleanest kids in the world, especially not when making sundaes.

"What gives Cottontail?"

"Whaddya mean what gives?! Jack what the hell happened to ya?!"  
Bunny was tugging Jack's shirt off, pawing at him and (Jack now realized) looking for a wound. A bright smile bloomed across his pale face as the winter spirit took in his now calming mate, throughly amused.

Bunny dragged a thick finger through what he'd taken as blood as it dripped behind Jack's ear, off his now pinkish hair.   
"Ah thought..." he left the sentence hanging, blushing a little under the fluff of his cheeks. 

Jack sat up and planted a sloppy kiss on Bunny's nose.  
"You're such a mother hen, deep down," he teased.

Bunny huffed, embaressed at himself. Then a sly look smeaked its way onto the pooka's face and Jack was pinned to the table again, this time with both his thin wrists in Bunny's grasp.  
"Tsk," the lagamorgh hummed out as Jack lay surprised, "ya've made a right mess of yerself havn't ya Jackie?"  
Jack sucked in a hot breath as Bunny licked a line from pale ear to mouth, leaving a cherry flavored taste when he kissed Jack deeply, sliding his flat tongue into his mouth. Bunny breathed into the kiss huskyly.  
"Guess we'll jus have ta clean ya up."

(They had to wash the the table the next afternoon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I kinda followed the prompt.  
> This time.


	4. Kink Four: Phone Sex (Modern AU)

Sent: Jackson Overland  
Received: Aster Bunnymund  
...Won't you come home already? I'm missing having a man around the house :-(

Aster chuckled warmly at Jack's dramatics as he sat on the greyhound bus, headed to Philidelphia from Los Angeles. He'd missed his boyfriend too, as he had been to visit his parents in Australia, Jack unable to follow due to (the dreaded) finals week. The young man had been swamped by school work, the two just now getting a much desired chance to talk. Speaking of which...

Sent: Aster Bunnymund  
Received: Jackson Overland  
You are a man ya drongo.  
Shouldn't you be studying?

Aster turned to look out at the desert pass by, freezing in the night air and no light but the moon to be had. It was an eeriey beauty, luminesent as Jack's skin when-  
"Whoa there," Aster thought to himself. Not an image for a long, long public bus ride.  
The soft buzz of his phone brought Aster out of libido killing thoughts, such as his and Jack's russian landlord fresh out of the shower- ok yuck, problem solved.

Sent: Jackson Overland  
Received: Aster Bunnymund  
First of all, we do not speak the horrible-no-good-bad word.  
Secondly, I am a delicate flower. I wilt without regular home cooked meals, australian accent fixes and sex. Very regular sex. So get home.

"Ha!" Aster smiled sheepishly as the old woman next to him shushed him, and clicked on reply.

Sent: Aster Bunnymund  
Received: Jackson Overland  
How romantic. So any aussie will do ya? Guess I should just stay here then. Weathers is nice...

Aster heard his phone buzz a minute later, and looked down to see his boyfriend's caller i.d flash.

"Any aussie?" Jack's deep voice drifted over the line cooly, a dangerous tone audible. "You think any aussie could sate my weird thing? You know I didn't have one before I met you."  
Aster gulped, touched. He was a romantic deep down (waaaaay down). "Oh, love-"  
"I used to dream of that freaking voice." Jack continued on, ignoring Aster. "I mean, I still do. But it was waaay worse before we got together. It kept me up nights, the way I wanted you to growl into my ear," Aster sucked in a breath, "run your big hands over me..." The older swore he heard fabric rustle, and locked his knees together prememptively. "I used to dream of you walking into my dorm and shoveing me against the wall, just fucking me then and there," Jack was a bit breathy now, voice laced with want. It was sweet poison.

Jack whimpered over the line, and Aster is now completely certain he heard his zipper.  
"Just get hoooome..." Jack moaned out the words, and Aster was tempted to bolt to the bathroom, only to gaze wildly for one and find none. "Dammit!" he cursed inwardly.  
"Jack, Ah'm in public-"  
"And I'm alone- Ahh!" the young man interrupted. "I'm alone and horny and finals are over so I just- I neeed you. Asteeer..."  
Aster gulped again, and crossed his legs. This was gonna be a long ride. 

But if so...

Aster drew his knees up and curled under his jacket, leaning just so on the window. (Not an erection to be seen here, no sir.)  
"Tell me what ya dreamt last night, love." Aster all but purred, thickening his accent purposely.  
The answering groan near broke him.  
"You- you came home," Jack panted out, and Aster could hear skin slapping together, Jack stroking himself and near swallowed his tongue. "You came home and I pushed you against the door and kissed you and- ngh!- an' and you smiled that damn smile, and I kissed your neck and bit down your chest-"  
Jack's getting incoherent, the story not classically sexy, but he makes that normally flat american accent burn with longing for all that pake skin, wants to lick his own way down it, and wants to hear his name on the Jack's pretty lips, bite his thin calf while its draped over his own broad, tattooed shoulder, his personal mark, his I-Own-This, and god, Aster wants.  
"And I got down on my knees and-"

 

(Aster ended up stopping in Arizona and flying home).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this one. I couldn't think of how to make it smuttier though.


	5. Kink Five: Binding

Aster tugged on the rings around his wrists, trying to make a grab for the boy who sat atop him.

Jack and Bunny were going through the warren earlier that day, "spring cleaning" and all that ("It's ALWAYS spring here." Jack had grumbled). It'd taken nearly all afternoon to get out the backroom's dust, another hour to scrub it shiny. The winter spirit was surprisingly helpful, to Bunny's unspoken delight.   
Things had swimmingly, by all accounts. 

Right until they found the chest.

Situated in a cobwebbed corner far in, Asters collection of viking gold lay neglected since- well, since he got them. Instead of bars, the precious metal was melted in hoop upon hoops of fine gold, varying in size from small rings to roughly hoola hoop like. 

"Ah've never really had use for it," he explained as Jack turned a bracelet in his pale hands. He stared at it intently, not with anger or even curiousity. Bunny couldn't quite place it until Jack looked up.  
"I know what we can use it for." He breathed, eyes suddenly dark and hungry.

And so, how much time later neither truly knew, Jack sat fully seated on Bunny's cock, the pooka struggling to grasp at him.

"Ha! Hu- hurry it up Jackie..." Bunny groaned out. Jack was slowly sliding up and down, the pace maddening, his thighs pressed to Bunny's sides and his hands sat on the pooka's chest.  Bunny was ready to rip the hoops out of the wall and plow him into tomorrow.

Jack smirked and simply sank down and stayed there, trembling as Bunny growled at him.   
"You like that, Bunny?" Jack panted out, as on edge as his captive. He dug his fingers into Bunny's fur and ground down, moaning loudly as he brushed his prostate. Bunny nearly screamed in frustration and want, needing more friction. "Dammit, Jack!"

The younger ran his hands over Bunny's chest again, caressing softly. "I'd say this was my best idea in a while," Jack moaned as he swiped his hips again, "w- wouldn't you?"

Bunny snarled again, bucking up. "Le' me up an Ah will."   
Jack narrowed his eyes. He lifted himself and balanced on the head, holding himself open by a mere inch. "Say it," he spoke.  
"Fu-Fuck! Jus' move ice block!"

Jack dropped down in one motion and nearly screamed. Bunny choked on a moan.  
"S- saaay it."  
"Aaaahh..."  
"Say. It." Jack puncuated each word with a harsh thrust, knuckles white in Bunny's fur. The pooka was so, so, so close he could taste it.

"Haaa- Jack!"  
"Say it," the boy continued, eyes closed in pleasure as he fucked himself on Bunny's cock, breathing harshly and coming undone, " say it say it say it sayitsayit aaaaahh!"  
Jack shouted out Bunny's name as he came suddenly. The spring avatar followed at the sound, yelling incoherently. Jack flopped forward and Bunny relaxed back into the bedding.

The two lay sweaty and out of breath, exhausted.   
"Best idea in a while." Bunny finally conceded when he could speak again.

(Jack found Bunny holding a smaller set of five braces (four large enough for a thin wrist or ankle and one signifigantly smaller) the next week, a smile nothing short of devious on his face. 

"Wanna see my idea, snowflake?").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 golden rings cant be reworked my ass  
> take that carolers


	6. ANGST INTERLUDE: You're The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non nsfw interlude! Im sorry, but my christmas' havnt been that great in my life, and this story snuck up on me while this xmas went all to hell this week (hence the late update). Im gonna try to get this story together and update BIC before the 25th. Again Im really sorry Im late, my only excuse is finals and general life problems.

"Did you hear?"

Bunny's keen ears picked up on the sly whisper, said with a titter in a light voice, from inside the apartment he currently was walking past. He was on his way to pick Jack up for a meeting, tracking the boy down to his little (hell hole) apartment in Sub-Tokyo. Curiousity got the better of him amd he slowed to a casual stroll through the dirty corridor.

Another female answered the first, sounding vaguely interested. "No, what?"  
The first woman giggled again. "You know the neighbors across the way? The two boys and the girl, humanoid?"  
"Yea, the loud ones. So?"  
Another titter rang out as Bunny reached Jack's door.  
"Well, I saw the oldest one's, you know, the white haired boy? Real cute." Bunny preened a bit, ever proud. "Anyway, I saw his ex prowling around for him this morning."

Bunny twitched, stopping short of knocking.

"Really? I remember him, the big asshole. The whole building heard their break up. It was so nasty..."  
The woman can be heard shuddering behind the thin door.   
"It was pretty bad. You can't blame Jack for leaving someone like that, can ya? But I swear I saw him! He asked if Jack was still living here, if he was home."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"The truth, of course."  
"Why would you do that?!" The other woman cried suddenly. Her voice was high and distressed, setting Bunny's nerves on end. He reached up to finger his boomerang.  
"What else was I supposed to sa-"  
"Anything else! Do you remember what they were like?! He smacked that boy so hard-"

Bunny ripped the door open, storming inside with violent intent, his mind screaming a litany of "That rat bastard, that rat bastard-"

"Sup, Bunny?"  
Bunny froze in his tracks.  
Jack stood leaning on a chair, a dark haired man wringing his hands in front of him. The man was big, every bit of 6'2, and muscle behind it. He was hunched in on himself though, neak bared, posture submissive and face looking... Sheepish.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked quietly, green eyes sizing Bunny up. Bunny puffed his chest out for good measure.  
Jack nodded and went to Bunny's side, gripping his arm tightly, an act that betrayed his careless air.   
"Yes," he said coolly, "this is my Mate."

A shudder went through the man's face. His eyes went from misty grass to a stark emerald, sharp with pain.  
"Ah," he croaked, voice soft and broken, "I see. I'm- I'm sorry I bothered you."

Jack nodded coldly and manuvered himself and Bunny out of the doorway.  
"See ya," he said in thinly veiled sarcasm, grip on Bunny's arm just this side of bruising.

"See ya." The man breathed.   
He walked through the threshold and was gone.

Bunny turned to Jack and placed his free arm on the boy's shoulder. "Jack? Who was-"

Bunny stopped as Jack launched himself at Bunny, holding him fiercely and burying his face in Bunny's fur.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as Bunny began to rub his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, you probably havn't heard the rumors, but it really wasn't as bad as it seems, but he- I-" Jack stopped babbling abruptly, and simply held his lover tighter.

Bunny didn't really know what was going on, or who that man was, but he did know his Mate.   
And he knew when he was lying.  
"Love," he began softly, "Ah couldn't think less of ya if ya killed North in a bloody naked snowball fight, ya know that righ'?"

He felt his fur dampen with tears suddenly, and for El- Ahraiah's ears he was going to find this man, and when he did-  
"I know," Jack sniffed. "I'm over it, but he was my friend too. Thats all I mourn." He looked up at Bunny with wet cerulean eyes.   
"You know you're the only one?"  
Bunny smiled, the murder on his mind dulled.  
"Ah know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry  
> it snuck on me like a bandit in the damn night  
> There will be smut next time ok


	7. Kink Seven: Body Art

"Whatcha doing back there, frostbite?"

Jack giggled from behind Bunny, where he seemed to be randomly yanking on his fur in strange intervals. “Shhh,” he spoke with a laugh, “just wait, I’m almost done..”

Bunny sniffed and went back to painting the small egg he held. Jack was an odd bird sometimes, but so was Bunny, so he tended not to question Jack’s occasional quirks.

"Aaaaaaand done! Cheak it out!"  
Jack leapt to stand in front of him brandishing a small mirror with Hindu symbols on it (no doubt a gift from Tooth), and dragged Bunny to the nearest clear pool, turning him to look at his back in the mirror.  
“See? I don’t always make trouble when I’m bored.”

Bunny shifted the mirror to see his back, stopping short at the sight. Bright flowers were braided in V patterns across his back, not covering his clan markings but stretching with them on his greyish fur. Asters and Snowdrops were distorted in the water, but visible.

Bunny really hadn’t thought Jack could get him more wrapped around his finger.   
Best laid plans, yea?

Jack was squirming next to him, uneasy from Bunny’s silence.  
“I can take it out! I just thought it was prett-“

The winter spirit sucked in a breath as Bunny swept him up in his arms suddenly. He relaxed and laughed again when Bunny began to nose his cheek. “I take it you like it?”

"S’very pretty Mate," he purred, sliding his hands under Jack’s thighs and lifting him up. Jack wound his arms around Bunny’s neck and braced his legs around his waist. "Pretty as me?" He teased with a smile.

Bunny licked a stripe from Jack’s chin to ear. “Never,” he breathed warmly. He began to kiss his way back to Jack’s mouth, stopping there and pressing their foreheads together as he turned around, pressing Jack into the tree next to the pond. Bunny slowly trailed his now free hand down Jack’s side and dipping into his pants. Bunny groaned as he found no underwear. 

"Ya trying ta kill me, love?" Bunny whispered over Jack’s soft moan, cupping him in one big hand. He pumped Jack slowly, simply watching the boy under him blush delicately and start to writhe from the snails pace he employed after a few minutes. "I think- Ah!" Bunny swiped his thumb over the tip, "I think you’re gonna be the one to kill me, Cottontail…" Jack’s head lolled back as Bunny gave him a slight squeeze, baring a pale neak for Bunny to nuzzle into. "Never hurt ya," he murmured. 

"Ya big sap-Ah!" Jack yelped as Bunny bit him in retalation. Bunny sucked the bite so it would bruise, never losing his pace as Jack groaned and fisted his hands in Bunny’s fur, messing up his weaved flowers. He gasped as his neak and shoulder were throughly abused, once, twice, three more times and- 

Jack stuttered out Bunny’s name as he came, going limp in his arms and getting the lagamorphs stomach sticky. Bunny laid the two down by the pond, content to hold himself off and watch Jack come down from his post orgasm high. 

The winter spirit heaved himself up to look at the bruises that littered him in the water, a habit of his. 

"Bunny? Is this a flower?"


	8. Kink Eight: Size Difference (1800s!AU)

"Would ya look at that," Aster whispered raggedly in Jack’s ear, covering him like a blanket. "Not so insolent when yer little arse id bent ova by the master, are ya?"  
Aster punctuated his words by thrusting harshly deep into the kitchen boy, drawing out a near tortured moan. Jack gripped the edge of the table til his knuckles were white, torn between pleasure and pain. 

"Answer me!" Aster's shirt buttons scraped against Jack's back as he pushed in again. Jack squirmed under him and arched his back.  
"I.. Ngh, I still think you're awfully jerkish for a 'gentleman'." He spat out, never one to give in, even in his current position.

Aster stilled above him, breath hot on his cheek as he hovered for a second. Jack squeaked when he was suddenly yanked up and positioned back over Aster's lap as he sat in the desk's chair. He'd never admit how damn hot he thought that was, being manhandled by someone so much bigger than him, tossed like a doll. He was forced back onto Aster's cock in one swift movement, wringing a sharp cry out of him. 

The older man smiled wickedly and caught Jack's wrists in one hand, the fact he could turning Jack on even more, when he attempted to stroke himself. His other was a vice on the teenager's hip. "Ah ah," he tutted, "Wanna see ya come off my cock alone..."  
"Aster," Jack whimpered as he bounced on his lap, so close but not quite, "please..."  
"Please what?" He grunted.  
Jack moaned when his prostate was brushed. "Please touch me," he begged, too far gone to care, "Please, I need it just touch me Aaaster..."

His hands were released and Aster pumped him not four times before he came, surrounded by Aster's scent and larger form, his small body dominated by it. A strangled groan of Aster's name ripped out of him, and he felt warmth fill his belly as the other man came as well, grunting.

Aster still had an strong grip on Jack's side in one hand, but tilted his chin gently with the other to look him in the face. Whatever anger was in his eyes earlier had fled, leaving only a dark smoulder in the young heir's emerald depths. "Would ya look at ya?" He repeated, this time a warm coo Jack was familiar with, his honeyed tone making him relax and let Aster manuver him to look at his cerulean eyes. "Fit so well 'gainst me, so small in my arms," he nuzzled Jack's neak,   
"My little love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys its that kink I really have anf not my characters


	9. Kink Nine: Exhibitionism

"I didn't know you could dance, Cottontail."

"Lotta things ya've got ta learn, Frostbite," Bunny quipped back, whirling Jack around North's ballroom floor. The tricentennial spirit meeting held there tended to double as a party, very much attended and very much old fashioned. Jack and Bunny barely had room to move as the night progressed, and many people took the packed, noisy crowd as an excuse to be... A bit intimate.

"Yuck," Jack commented with pure horror on his face as he caught sight of two nymphs sucking face. "At least be discreet about it if you're gonna do that in public."  
"Oh?" Jack looked up at Bunny and- dammit, he knew that look.

"Oh no," Jack protested as Bunny let his large hands travel farther down his back than strictly decent, "I am NOT looking a fool in front of the entire damn world right now."

Bunny leaned in to kiss him anyway, an action Jack never could deny him. "Ya think I'd make ya look bad, Love?" Jack melted at the pet name (and maybe the famous peach vodka was helping that) and already felt his resolve wavering. 'Well, no..."  
"And yer worried how ya would look, even when not a souls paying us any attention?"  
"Of course!" Jack said, though he gripped Bunny's shoulders as the pooka kissed his neck. "Ah!" 

Bunny growled into the bite he had left on the junction of the winter spirit's neck, sure to bruise. "See? Nobody heard that," looking around, Jack knew he was right, over the chatter and music, "and besides, my Mate always looks good. Specially when I do this."   
Jack bit his bottom lip to keep from yelping as Bunny pressed him even closer with one hand on his ass, the other cupping his hardening length. 

"Bunny! We shouldn't- Oh my God." Jack exclaimed as Bunny freed him from his pants and drew himself out of his sheath, barely registering bumping against a wall as Bunny steered them into a shadowy corner, apart from the crowd. "Bunny!" Jack hissed again. "Sto- Oooohh fuck.."

Bunny snickered as he took both their cocks in hand, and tugged on the back of one of Jack's knees, making Jack wrap both around his narrow waist. Any complaints died on the boy's tongue as the lagamorph stroked them hard and fast. "Told ya- ngh, nobody's paying any mind..."   
Jack let one hand slide down to help Bunny while one remained vice like around the pooka's neck. The two simply breathed into each other as they pumped together, lost in the feeling of each other, the pounding music amd their Lover's scents. 

Jack didn't know how much time had passed until he felt his balls tightening, and the music seemed to crescendo upwards. "Buuuuny... Ha, I'm- I'm gonna..."  
"Go on love," Bunny grunted out, apparently close too. "Come with me."

(Jack would never explain his aversion to that part of the workshop to North, but he could occasionally be seen sneaking there, dragging or being dragged by Bunny to the darkened corner that the elves sometimes complained had funny stains on the floor).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna finish tonight!! I think...


	10. Kink Ten: Hot (like the party game)

"You sure you wanna go a round? I'm very self disaplined, BunBun."

"Ha!" The pooka barked out a disbelieveing laugh. "Ya can't sit still for five seconds, ya think ya can help not making a crack at this?" Bunny gestured to himself sweepingly, the lighting dim in Jack's apartment but the shadows accentuating the lines of whipcord muscle in his form rather than hiding them. Jack smirked back.

"Oh please," he scoffed, "like you're the picture of self control. You'll be on me like white on rice." Jack shook his hips a bit for emphasis. 

"Theres at least three colors of rice, mate."  
"Thats not the point." Jack said slyly. "And I think you're stalling."

Bunny narrowed his eyes and crawled slowly to Jack, stopping only a few inches from him. The pooka crossed his arms behind him as Jack dug his fingers into the wooden floor.   
"Well then," Bunny breathed, "Stall no more."

Jack nodded weakly, and the two leaned in simultaniously and touched lips. The chaste kiss lasted a moment, until Jack tentively swiped his tongue along Bunny's mouth. 

Bunny's mouth wasn't made for traditional human kissing, but it was certainly possible given the right angle. He opened Jack's mouth with his wide tongue amd licked deep, the inside just this side of warm and mentally counted his teeth, trying to quell his urge to reach out and touch. His hands itched behind him, longing to run down his Mate's pale form, lithe and alluring, and always opened up for him so willingly...

Bunny was snapped out of reverie by a throaty moan from the boy across from him. Jack had his eyes squeezed shut and was digging into the floor, legs sliding up to his chest. Bunny inwardly crowed in triumph, deciding the noise was as good as moving. He pounced on the boy and ran his hands over blessedly cool skin as Jack clutched him, fisting his hands in warm fur.

"I win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close!!!!!!!!!!  
> And only kinda sorta nsfw. close enough anyway.


	11. Kink Eleven: Cockslut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to work a pipe of mistletoe in!! Kinda...

"Hey Bun- What the hell?"

 

"Little help here Frosty?" Bunny smiled sheepishly as his his cheeks grew warm behind his fur. North had tasked him with painting a new christmas banner, held up by sprigs of mistletoe. Paint, fauna and fur tended not to mix well, as demonstrated by the clump of golden bough stuck on Bunny's stomach. The pooka would die of embaressement if anyone else had seen a mishap with his own craft.

 

"A little hel- Oh." A look that could be described as absolutely lecherous came upon Jack's face, hunger clouding his cerulean eyes as he licked his lips.  
Bunny swallowed audibly. He knew that look.  
"Well, if you insist..."

"Uh, mate what're ya- Oh! Aaah J- Jack..."  
Bunny stuttered out his surprise as Jack sank to his knees, and kissed along his groin as he palmed the opening of Bunny's sheath. The winter spirit's touch was cool, no where near warm but blessed to Bunny all the same. It was both a shame and a point of pride how quickly his Mate could get him going, not that it stopped him from shuddering as Jack licked the underside of his sizeable cock.

He felt Jack smirk against him, and the boy traced his tongue along the thick vain spanning his dick. That boy's mouth was devious. Jack kissed softly back down it, and lapped at the tip. Bunny's erection was now fully at attention, and he reached down to fist one large hand in Jack's hair.

"Jack!" He cried. Bunny was met with no response as Jack pumped the top of his length and gently sucked the rest of it into his cool mouth, inch by agonizing inch. The hand clenching the lagamorphs thigh was more of a firm pleasure than pain. 

 

Jack moaned around Bunny's cock, sending vibrations running along it.The older male choked off a groan above him. Jack smiled slyly again. He loved being able to do that- render Bunny incoherent and breathless, all with just the tip of his tongue. The warm weight of his length in the winter spirit's mouth made him preen almost, moan and shiver right there with Bunny, the mere idea he could give his lover such pleasure intoxicating. A harsh suck drew another moan from the pair, Bunny's hand spasming in his white hair.

 

"Jaack- oh fuck..."  
Bunny was panting now, and near all of him was shoved down Jack's throat. A single tear rolled down his cheek, a result of a almost non exsistant gag reflex (Jack would forever be backwardly grateful for all his mother's terrible cooking he'd forced down). The pooka thrusted shallowly, fucking Jack"s mouth as softly as he could mange in his dazed state. 

Jack stroked Bunny faster with one hand and gripped his strong thigh harder to keep from taking care of himself right then. He wanted to watch Bunny fall apart. The boy began to suck as hard as he could, swirled his tongue and hummed nonsensically.

 

Bunny could barely breath under the heavy minstrations, losing himself in the feeling, biting off groans. He looked down amd caught Jack's eyes, wide and deep blue as the oceans of his lost home, beautiful and mischevious and down right worshipful as they gazed back and at him- and he lost it.

 

Jack swallowed the cum as it shot dlwn his throat without warning, giving himself props for not gagging. He licked any excess off Bunny's now half hard cock, knowing it would lead to their nest later. Or more creativly, the hallway, floor, grass...

 

Jack broke out of his thoughts when Bunny flicked him with the stray sprig of mistletoe as he sank down. The pooka kissed Jack and tasted himself. He grinned territorily.

 

"Merry christmas, Cottontail?"  
"Bed. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hate the word fellatio I'm sorry it sounds like delicious pasta or a cheerful old italiam man's last name)  
> I wrote this on mobile in my kitchen as I cooked xmas dinner. Be proud people, be proud.


	12. Kink Twelve: You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I decided to end on a more fluffy cute note than smut. Sorry, couldn't help it. Implied smut though.

"Oh c'mon, you've gotta have a favorite."

"Nope," the pooka replied, stroking Jack's back as they lay in their nest. The moon was high outside their window, lighting Jack's hair and skin as he lay across Bunny's chest.  
"S'like holding a moonbeam," he thought, with awe and a touch of greed. He hadn't known much of that emotion before the winter spirit unwittingly burrowed into his heart.

Jack raised himself up, holding all his weight on his hands, which dug into Bunny's strong chest.   
"You really don't have a particular kink?"  
Jack grinned mischeviously as he ground down playfully onto Bunny, spreading his legs to sit on the pooka. "No guilty pleasure at all?"

"Hmmm..." Bunny slid his hands up the boy's waist, pretending to contemplate. "Well, Ah like yer ass, of course," Bunny gave his left cheek a sharp pinch, snickering when Jack yelpped.   
"Ah like when ya ride me, so Ah can see all that pretty skin..." He ran his hand up Jack's rib cage and up to his face, carressing loveingly as the winter soirot shivered at his intimate touch.  
"Ah like when ya let me mark ya..." The lagamorph drew Jack down so he could nuzzle his pale neck.   
"I like being marked," Jack muttered as Bunny bite him softly, licking the violet imprint as an apology.

Bunny grabbed Jack's chin and kissed him gently, mauvering him back into his arms, hearts pressed together.  
"Love when ya say my name, an' say ya love me." He breathed.   
Jack smiled at him, all affection and no mischeif, a look only seen in private, or stolen out of the corner of his vision. "I love you, Aster." Jack pressed their foreheads flush against each others, taking in his Mate's scent, sinking into Bunny's form. 

Bunny shuddered at the sheer love that hung cloying in the room. "S'pose my guilty pleasures you," he slurred out as the two drifted off to sleep.

(Jack was very, very, very apprecitive of the sentiment in the morning. And again that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to relate it to the twelve dats of jackrabbit prompts i swear
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to submit a kink you'd like to see on Im tumblr! Im twistedscartissue


End file.
